wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/I/06
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VI JEGO KRÓLEWSKA MOŚĆ LUDWIK TRZYNASTY. Cała ta sprawa narobiła wrzawy, pan de Tréville nagniewał się głośno na muszkieterów, a pochwalił ich po cichu. Ponieważ jednak nie było czasu do stracenia, popędził sam do Luwru, aby uprzedzić o tem króla. Spóźnił się wszakże, bo powiedziano mu, iż król zamknął się z kardynałem, pracuje i nikogo przyjąć nie może w tej chwili. Stawił się więc wieczorem w zwykłych godzinach gry; król wygrywał, a jako strasznie skąpy, w przepysznym był humorze. Skoro więc zobaczył nadchodzącego Trévilla, odezwał się do niego: — Proszę tutaj, panie kapitanie, proszę, muszę cię wyłajać; czy wiesz, że jego eminencja skarżył mi się na twoich muszkieterów, i z takiem rozdrażnieniem, że aż chory jest dzisiaj. O! ależ to djabły wcielone, ci twoi muszkieterowie!... — Nie, Najjaśniejszy Panie — odpowiedział Tréville, widząc odrazu na co się zanosi — nie, przeciwnie, to stworzenia dobre, łagodne, jak baranki, i szyję moją daję, iż jedno tylko pragnienie mają, aby dobywać szpady jedynie w usługach Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Cóż jednak począć, jeśli gwardziści pana kardynała wiecznie szukają zwady. Biedni młodzieńcy bronić się muszą, dla samego honoru swego zgromadzenia. — Posłuchajcie no tego Trévilla! posłuchajcie! możnaby sądzić, że on tu mówi o zgromadzeniu religijnem. Doprawdy, kapitanie drogi, wielka ochota mnie bierze odebrać ci patent i dać go pannie de Chemerault, której przyobiecałem opactwo. Nie myśl jednak, abym ci na słowo uwierzył. Nie darmo nazywają mnie Ludwikiem Sprawiedliwym, zaraz cię o tem przekonam. — Ponieważ najzupełniej sprawiedliwości tej ufam, Najjaśniejszy Panie, z uległością i spokojem zdaję się na łaskę Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Szczęście się odwróciło, i król zaczął przegrywać to, co wygrał, było mu więc na rękę, że użyjemy tego wyrażenia, chorągiewkę zwinąć. Wstał też po chwili i rzekł, chowając do kieszeni pieniądze, przed nim leżące, których część znaczną stanowiła wygraną. — Vieuville, siadaj na mojem miejscu, a ja muszę z panem de Tréville pomówić w sprawie bardzo ważnej. A!... było tam osiemdziesiąt luidorów przedemną; połóż odpowiednią sumę, aby krzywdy nie mieli przegrani. Sprawiedliwość przedewszystkiem. Potem obrócił się do Trévilla, pociągając go do framugi okna. — A zatem, mój panie — ciągnął dalej — mówisz, że to gwardziści jego eminencji szukają zaczepki z twymi muszkieterami? — Tak, Najjaśniejszy Panie, jak zwykle. — Jakżeż się to stało, zobaczymy?... bo wiesz przecie, kapitanie, że sędzia winien obie strony wysłuchać. — A! mój Boże w najprostszy i najzwyczajniejszy sposób. Trzech najlepszych żołnierzy moich, których Wasza Królewska Mość zna z imienia i miał sposobność ocenić wierność ich dla siebie, trzech tych żołnierzy, mówię, panowie: Athos, Porthos i Aramis, udali się na wycieczkę z pewnym młodym gaskończykiem, poleconym im zrana przeze mnie. Celem wycieczki miało być podobno Saint-Germain, a miejscem spotkania Karmelici bosi. Otóż tę przyjemność spaceru zakłócili im panowie: de Jussac, Cahusac, Bicarat i dwóch innych gwardzistów, którzy nie przyszliby tam pewnie w takiej liczbie, gdyby nie mieli złych zamiarów. — Oh! o! dajesz mi do myślenia — odrzekł król — bezwątpienia, oni tam przyszli się bić. — Ja ich nie oskarżam, lecz sąd pozostawiam Waszej Królewskiej Mości, bo pocóż aż pięciu ludzi zbrojnych przybyło w miejsce tak ustronne, jak okolice klasztoru Karmelitów bosych?... — Tak, masz słuszność, Tréville, masz słuszność. — Zobaczywszy moich muszkieterów, zmienili zamiar i, zapominając uraz osobistych dla nienawiści do naszego zgromadzenia... bo wiadomo Waszej Królewskiej Mości, że muszkieterzy, którzy do króla należą, do króla wyłącznie, są nieprzyjaciółmi naturalnymi gwardzistów, do kardynała należących... — Tak, mój Tréville, tak — powiedział melancholijnie król — i wierzaj mi, iż to bardzo smutne widzieć dwie takie partje we Francji, taką dwugłową monarchję. Skończy się to jednak, skończy. Mówisz więc, że to gwardziści zaczepili muszkieterów? — Mówię, że prawdopodobnie tak się rzeczy miały, lecz nie przysięgam, Najjaśniejszy Panie. Wasza Królewska Mość wie, jak trudno poznać prawdę, a kto nie jest obdarzony tem uczuciem zadziwiającem, dzięki któremu, nazwano Ludwika XIII Sprawiedliwym... — Masz słuszność, Tréville, ale ci twoi muszkieterowie nie sami tam byli, mieli z sobą jakiegoś dzieciaka. — Tak, Najjaśniejszy Panie, dzieciaka i jednego rannego; tak... trzech muszkieterów królewskich, z których jeden ranny, a z nimi jeden dzieciak, nietylko stawili czoło pięciu najstraszniejszym gwardzistom pana kardynała, lecz nadto czterech powalili na ziemię. — Ależ to zwycięstwo, zwycięstwo zupełne — zawołał król, promieniejąc radością. — Tak, Najjaśniejszy Panie, zwycięstwo zupełne. — Mówisz więc, że czterech ludzi, z nich jeden ranny, a jeden dziecko nieledwie... — Wyrostek, ale sprawiał się tak dzielnie w tej potrzebie, że pozwolę sobie polecić go Waszej Królewskiej Mości. — Jak on się nazywa? — D‘Artagnan, Najjaśniejszy Panie, syn jednego z najdawniejszych przyjaciół moich, syn człowieka, który walczył przeciwko Lidze ze świetnej pamięci ojcem twoim, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Mówisz, że chłopak ten sprawiał się dzielnie? Opowiedz mi to, Tréville, wiesz, jak lubię opowiadania o bitwach i potyczkach. Ludwik XIII, mówiąc to, dumnie pokręcił wąsa, przybierając postawę rycerską. — Najjaśniejszy Panie — zaczął Tréville — pan d‘Artagnan, jak rzekłem, jest jeszcze prawie dzieckiem, a nie mając zaszczytu być muszkieterem, ubrany był po mieszczańsku; gwardziści pana kardynała, widząc młodość jego, a co więcej, iż nie należy do zgromadzenia, zażądali, aby się usunął, zanim uderzą na naszych. — Widzisz więc, Tréville, że to oni pierwsi zaczęli. — Tak właśnie, Najjaśniejszy Panie, najmniejszej niema wątpliwości; wezwali go więc, aby się usunął, na co odpowiedział, że sercem jest muszkieterem, oddanym duszą całą Jego Królewskiej Mości, i pozostanie z panami muszkieterami. — Dzielny chłopiec! — mruknął król. — I został, a Wasza Królewska Mość ma w nim tak walecznego stronnika... on to właśnie wpakował Jussacowi pchnięcie, które pana kardynała o tak straszny gniew przyprawiło. — To on ranił Jussaca? — wykrzyknął król — on?... ten dzieciak?... Ależ to nie do uwierzenia, Tréville!... — A jednak tak, jak miałem zaszczyt Waszej Królewskiej Mości powiedzieć. — Jussaca, najdzielniejszego rębacza w królestwie?... — Trafiła kosa na kamień, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — O! chcę go poznać, Tréville, chcę go widzieć, i jeżeli da się coś zrobić dla niego, zajmiemy się nim zaraz. — Kiedy Wasza Królewska Mość przyjąć go raczy? — Jutro w południe. — Czy mam go samego przyprowadzić? — Nie, wszystkich czterech mi przyprowadź. Chcę im podziękować; serca wierne są rzadkością, Tréville, wierność należy nagradzać. — Najjaśniejszy Panie, w południe stawimy się w Luwrze. — O! tylko, Tréville, pamiętaj, bocznemi schodami, tak, bocznemi; nie trzeba, aby kardynał o tem wiedział. — Słucham, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Pojmiesz, Tréville, zakaz zakazem, bo koniec końców, bić się jest zabronione. — Ale, Najjaśniejszy Panie, spotkanie to, przekracza wszelkie formy pojedynkowe, to bójka poprostu, napaść boć pięciu gwardzistów kardynalskich było przeciw trzem muszkieterom i panu d‘Artagnan. — Słusznie — odparł król — ale w każdym razie przyjdźcie bocznemi schodami. Tréville uśmiechnął się. Ponieważ jednak wielką było rzeczą to, co otrzymał od tego dziecka, buntującego się przeciw swojemu panu, ukłonił się królowi z uszanowaniem i za zezwoleniem jego oddalił się. Tego wieczora jeszcze trzej muszkieterowie zawiadomieni zostali o zaszczycie, jakiego mieli dostąpić. Że jednak znali króla oddawna, niezbyt tem podnieceni się czuli, ale d‘Artagnan ze swoją wyobraźnią gaskońską, widział w tem szczęście swoje w przyszłości i noc całą roił sny złote. Nazajutrz też o ósmej zrana był już u Athosa. Zastał go w mundurze galowym, gotowego do wyjścia. Ponieważ ułożyli się wspólnie z Porthosem i Aramisem, że pójdą na piłkę do pewnego domu gry, tuż przy stajniach pałacu luksemburskiego, Athos zaprosił go do towarzystwa, a d‘Artagnan, jakkolwiek nie znał zabawy tego rodzaju, przyjął zaproszenie, nie wiedząc, co robić z czasem od dziewiątej rano, aż do południa. Dwaj muszkieterowie byli już na miejscu i rzucali piłką do siebie. Athos, biegły we wszystkich ćwiczeniach ciała, stanął z d‘Artagnanem po stronie przeciwnej, wyzywając ich do gry. Lecz za pierwszym rzutem, jakkolwiek lewą ręką dokonanym, poczuł, że na ćwiczenia podobne rana jego jeszcze była za świeża. D‘Artagnan pozostał sam, ponieważ jednak oznajmił, że za mało zna się na zasadach gry, poprzestano więc na rzucaniu piłką, nie rachując punktów. Piłka, wyrzucona herkulesową ręką Porthosa, tuż koło twarzy d‘Artagnana przemknęła, tak, że gdyby zamiast pójść bokiem, trafiła w niego, audjencja, pomyślał sobie, byłaby dziś stracona prawdopodobnie, bo z guzem nie mógłby przecież pokazać się królowi. Skoro zaś w wyobraźni jego gaskońskiej cała przyszłość zależała od posłuchania, grzecznie się Porthosowi i Aramisowi ukłonił, oznajmiając, iż nie będzie grał, dopóki dorównać im nie potrafi, i odszedł, aby zająć miejsce wśród widzów. Na nieszczęście między widzami znajdował się pewien gwardzista jego eminencji, który, wzburzony jeszcze porażką wczorajszą swoich towarzyszy, przyrzekł sobie czepić się pierwszej sposobności dla pomszczenia kolegów. Sądząc, że nadeszła chwila stosowna, zwrócił się do sąsiada, mówiąc: — Nic dziwnego, że ten młodzik przeląkł się piłki, pewno to czeladnik muszkieterski. D‘Artagnan drgnął, jak ukąszony przez żmiję i przeszył wzrokiem gwardzistę, który się wyrwał z tem grubijaństwem. — O! — ciągnął tenże dalej, zawadjacko pokręcając wąsa — patrz na mnie, ile ci się podoba, mój paniczyku, a ja co powiedziałem, to powiedziałem. — A ponieważ to, co powiedziałeś, jest jasne aż nadto i nie potrzebuje objaśnień, — odparł d‘Artagnan, zniżonym głosem — będę pana prosił, abyś poszedł ze mną. — Kiedy? — zapytał gwardzista tym samym drwiącym tonem. — Natychmiast, jeśli łaska. — Wiesz pan pewno, kim jestem? — Wcale nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to bynajmniej. — Źle robisz, bo gdybyś znał moje imię, nie śpieszyłbyś tak może. — Więc jak się pan nazywasz? — Bernajoux, do usług. — A zatem, panie Bernajoux, — spokojnie rzekł d‘Artagnan — czekam na ciebie przy bramie. — Idź pan, przyjdę za tobą. — O! nie śpiesz się pan zbytecznie, aby nas razem wychodzących nie dostrzeżono; pojmujesz, iż przeszkadzaliby nam widzowie. — Dobrze — odrzekł gwardzista, zdziwiony, iż nazwiskiem swojem większego na młodzieńcu nie sprawił wrażenia. Rzeczywiście, Bernajoux znany był wszystkim, z wyjątkiem d‘Artagnana; był on jednym z tych, co brali udział w bójkach codziennych, które odbywać się nie przestawały, pomimo zakazów króla i kardynała. Porthos i Aramis tak byli zajęci grą, a Athos przypatrywał się im z taką uwagą, że nie spostrzegli wyjścia młodego towarzysza, który, jak zapowiedział gwardziście, czekał na niego w bramie, gdzie i ten wkrótce się zjawił. Nie mając czasu do stracenia, wobec audjencji u króla, oznaczonej na godzinę dwunastą, d‘Artagnan rozejrzał się dokoła, a widząc, iż ulica jest pusta, rzekł: — Na honor, wielkie twoje szczęście, choć Bernajoux się nazywasz, że masz do czynienia tylko z czeladnikiem muszkieterskim; bądź spokojny jednak, postaram się jak umiem najlepiej. Baczność! Bernajoux nie dał sobie dwa razy powtórzyć podobnej grzeczności, w mgnieniu oka szpada błysnęła mu w dłoni i rzucił się na przeciwnika, tusząc sobie, że młokosa onieśmieli odrazu. Lecz d‘Artagnan odbył szkołę w przeddzień, świeżo więc ośmielony zwycięstwem, dumny ze swego przyszłego, zdecydowany był na krok nie ustąpić. Spoiły się więc dwa ostrza aż po rękojeść, a że d‘Artagnan trzymał się, jak wrosły w miejscu, przeciwnik jego zatem musiał w tył uskoczyć. D‘Artagnan w lot sposobność uchwycił, bo, gdy skutkiem ruchu tego szpada Bernajoux zeszła z linji, trzepnął w nią z boku i złożywszy się, ugodził przeciwnika w ramię. Niezwłocznie potem d‘Artagnan, krok wtył zrobiwszy, wzniósł szpadę do góry, lecz Bernajoux krzyknął, że to fraszka tylko i, na oślep rzucając się na d‘Artagnana, sam się na szpadę jego natknął. Ponieważ jednak trzymał się na nogach i za zwyciężonego się nie uznał, cofał się tylko ku pałacowi pana de Trémouille, u którego krewniak jego był w służbie, d‘Artagnan przeto sam nie mógł wiedzieć, jak mocno go zranił, nacierał nań ostro i dobiłby był przeciwnika za trzeciem pchnięciem, gdyby wzmagająca się na ulicy wrzawa nie była doszła do sali gry. Dwaj przyjaciele gwardzisty słyszeli jego sprzeczkę z d‘Artagnanem, a ponieważ widzieli ich wychodzących obydwóch, domyślili się, co zaszło, i nadbiegłszy z dobytą bronią wpadli na zwycięzcę. Athos, Porthos i Aramis jednocześnie prawie także się tam znaleźli, i w chwili, gdy dwaj gwardziści rzucali się na młodzieńca, zmuszeni zostali przez nich do zmiany frontu. Wtedy Bernajoux upadł; a ponieważ gwardziści w mniejszej byli liczbie, wołać poczęli w stronę pałacu de la Trémouille. Wszystko, co żyło w pałacu, na krzyk ten wyległo, waląc się hurmem na czterech towarzyszów, którzy ze swej strony wołali: — Do nas, muszkieterzy! Krzyki podobne nierzadko słyszeć się dawały; znano muszkieterów, jako nieprzyjaciół eminencji, i za nienawiść, jaką dla kardynała żywili, kochano ich powszechnie. Dlatego straż z innych oddziałów, nie należących do Czerwonego księcia, jak go mianował Aramis, była w ogólności po stronie muszkieterów króla. Z trzech też żołnierzy z oddziału pana Desesarts, którzy przechodzili tamtędy, dwóch nadbiegło na pomoc walczącym, gdy trzeci popędził w stronę pałacu pana de Tréville, krzycząc: „Do nas, muszkieterzy, do nas!“ Jak zwykle, dom pana de Tréville pełen był żołnierzy tej broni, nadbiegli więc na ratunek kolegom. Zamieszanie stało się ogólne, a przeważająca siła była po stronie muszkieterów. Gwardziści kardynała i ludzie pana de la Trémouille schronili się więc do pałacu, w sam czas bramy pozamykawszy za sobą, by przeszkodzić nieprzyjacielowi wtargnąć tam jednocześnie z nimi. Odrazu zaś tam przeniesiony został ranny Bernajoux i to w stanie bardzo niebezpiecznym. Wzburzenie pomiędzy muszkieterami i sprzymierzeńcami ich doszło do najwyższego stopnia, naradzano się już pomiędzy sobą, czyby dla ukarania zuchwalstwa domowników pana de Trémouille, którzy rzucili się na muszkieterów królewskich, nie podłożyć ognia pod jego pałac. Myśl ta została podjęta z zapałem, gdy na szczęście wybiła godzina jedenasta, przypominając d‘Artagnanowi i towarzyszom jego posłuchanie u króla, a ponieważ przykroby im było gdyby czyn tak piękny odbył się bez ich współudziału, namówili wszystkich do zaniechania zemsty. Poprzestano też na rzuceniu kilku kamieni w bramy pałacu, bez skutku jednak: bramy nie ustąpiły. Pierwszy impet opuścił już atakujących, tembardziej, że ci, których mieli za swoich przywódców, odłączyli się od oblegających, podążając w stronę pałacu pana de Tréville, który, powiadomiony o awanturze, już na nich oczekiwał. — Prędko, co tchu, do Luwru!... — zawołał — do Luwru!... ani chwili nie tracić. Postarajmy się z królem zobaczyć, zanim uprzedzi nas kardynał; opowiemy zdarzenie to królowi, jako dalszy ciąg sprawy wczorajszej i razem się to połączy. Wyruszyli więc do Luwru, pan de Tréville z czterema młodzieńcami; lecz jakież było zdziwienie kapitana muszkieterów, gdy oznajmiono, że król wyjechał do lasku Saint-Germain, aby polować na jelenie. Po dwakroć powtórzyć sobie kazał tę wiadomość, i za każdym razem towarzysze jego widzieli, jak mu się twarz zachmurzała. — Czy Jego Królewska Mość już wczoraj miał zamiar być na polowaniu? — Nie, ekscelencjo — odrzekł pokojowiec — lecz główny nadzorca sfor królewskich oznajmił mu rano, iż nocy dzisiejszej odkryto legowisko jelenia. Zrazu odpowiedział, że nie pojedzie, później nie mógł się oprzeć przyjemności, jaką obiecywało polowanie i, zjadłszy obiad, pojechał. — A czy widział się król z kardynałem? — Prawdopodobnie — odparł pokojowiec — bo rano zauważyłem zaprzężoną karetę jego eminencji, i mówiono mi, że jedzie do Saint-Germain. — Uprzedzono nas... — rzekł pan de Tréville — Panowie, ja będę dziś u króla wieczorem; ale wam nie radzę tego próbować. Przestroga była rozumna, nadewszystko, iż pochodziła od człowieka, aż nadto dobrze znającego króla, więc czterej młodzieńcy zawierzyć jej mogli. Pan de Tréville polecił im wrócić do siebie i oczekiwać od niego wiadomości. Pan de Tréville, powróciwszy do domu, wpadł na myśl, że należałoby jemu pierwszemu zanieść skargę. Wysłał jednego z domowników z listem do pana de la Trémouille, w którym go prosił o wydalenie ludzi swych za zuchwalstwo, jakiego się dopuścili względem muszkieterów. Lecz pan de la Trémouille, uprzedzony już przez koniuszego, który był krewnym Bernajoux, odpowiedzieć mu kazał, że ani panu de Tréville, ani muszkieterom, skarżyć się nie należy, ale przeciwnie jemu, na którego ludzi muszkieterowie napadli, a pałac jego chcieli puścić z dymem. Ponieważ rokowania pomiędzy dwoma panami przewlecby się mogły za długo, gdyż każdy przy swojem zdaniu obstawał, pan de Tréville wymyślił inny sposób załatwienia sprawy. Postanowił sam się udać do pana de la Trémouille. Pojechał więc natychmiast i kazał się oznajmić. Dwaj dostojnicy powitali się grzecznie, bo, choć nie byli przyjaciółmi, szanowali się wzajemnie. Obydwaj byli ludźmi zacnymi i honorowymi: a że pan de Trémouille, jako protestant i nie często widujący króla, nie należał do żadnego stronnictwa, nie powodował się też w stosunkach towarzyskich w ogólności żadnemi uprzedzeniami. Tym razem jednak przyjęcie, jakkolwiek grzeczne, było chłodniejsze, niż zwykle. — Panie — rzekł Tréville — obaj sądzimy, że mamy sobie coś do wyrzucenia, sam więc przychodzę, abyśmy wspólnie wyświetlili tę sprawę. — Jak najchętniej — odpowiedział pan de la Trémouille — ale uprzedzam pana, iż dobrze jestem powiadomiony, a cała wina spada na pańskich muszkieterów. — Zanadto sprawiedliwym jesteś pan człowiekiem i zanadto rozumnym — rzekł pan de Tréville — abyś nie przyjął propozycji, jaką mam mu uczynić. — Mów pan, słucham. — Jak się miewa pan Bernajoux, krewny koniuszego pańskiego? — Ależ, panie, źle bardzo. Prócz pchnięcia rapirem w ramię, niezbyt zresztą groźnego, ma jeszcze płuca przebite, tak, że doktór bardzo na to głową kręci. — Czy ranny zachował przytomność? — Najzupełniej. — I mówi? — Z trudnością, jednakże mówi. — Chodźmy zatem do niego i zaklnijmy go na Boga, przed którego sądem niedługo może stanąć, aby wyznał prawdę. Gotów jestem wziąć go na sędziego we własnej jego sprawie, a w to, co powie, uwierzę święcie. Pan de la Trémouille zastanowił się chwilę, później, skoro nie było nad tę rozumniejszej propozycji, zgodził się na nią. Zeszli obydwaj do pokoju, gdzie leżał ranny. Ten, skoro ujrzał dwóch wielkich panów, przychodzących do niego, usiłował podnieść się na łóżku, lecz słaby, wyczerpany wysiłkiem, opadł na posłanie, prawie nieprzytomny. Pan de Trémouille podszedł do niego i dał mu powąchać soli, które go otrzeźwiły. Wtedy pan de Tréville, nie chcąc, aby go posądzano, że chce na chorego wpływać, prosił pana de la Trémouille, iżby go sam wybadał. Stało się tak, jak pan de Tréville przewidział. Zawieszony pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią, Bernajoux ani na chwilę nie myślał zataić prawdy i opowiedział dokładnie wszystko, jak się odbyło. Niczego też więcej nie mógł pan de Tréville żądać; życząc zatem Bernajoux prędkiego wyzdrowienia, pożegnał pana de la Trémouille, powrócił do domu, i dał znać czterem przyjaciołom, że czeka na nich z obiadem. Pan de Tréville przyjmował u siebie towarzystwo wyborowe, przedewszystkiem przeciwkardynalskie. Łatwo więc pojąć, iż w ciągu całego obiadu rozmowa toczyła się o porażkach gwardzistów Jego eminencji. Nadto, ponieważ bohaterem ostatnich dwóch dni był d‘Artagnan, wszystkie więc pochwały spadły na niego. Athos, Porthos i Aramis pozostawili mu używanie ich w pełni, nietylko jako dobrzy koledzy, lecz jako ludzie, dla których pochwały nie były rzadkością. Około szóstej pan de Tréville oznajmił, iż nadszedł czas udać się do Luwru. Ponieważ wszakże minęła już godzina, oznaczona na posłuchanie przez Najjaśniejszego pana, zamiast więc wejść bocznemi schodami, podążył wraz z czterema młodymi ludźmi przez przedpokój. Król nie powrócił jeszcze z polowania. Gdy już pół godziny czekali pośród tłumnie zebranych dworzan, wszystkie drzwi rozwarły się nareszcie i oznajmiono Jego Królewską Mość. Dreszcz do szpiku przejął d‘Artagnana. Zbliżała się chwila, mająca stanowić o jego życiu. Przerażone spojrzenie utkwił w drzwiach, w których król miał się ukazać. Pierwszy wszedł Ludwik XIII w stroju myśliwskim, pokryty pyłem; na nogach miał długie buty, a w ręce trzymał harapnik. Na pierwszy rzut oka poznał d‘Artagnan, że w umyśle królewskim zanosiło się na burzę. Jakkolwiek usposobienie to jawne było u Jego Królewskiej Mości, nie przeszkodziło dworakom ustawić się w rząd przy jego przejściu. W przedpokojach królewskich lepiej jest być widzianym bodaj zagniewanym wzrokiem, niż nie być widzianym wcale. Trzej też muszkieterowie, bez wahania wystąpili naprzód, gdy przeciwnie d‘Artagnan pozostał za nimi ukryty. Król, chociaż osobiście znał Athosa, Porthosa i Aramisa, przeszedł, nie patrząc na nich, nie odzywając się, jakby ich nie znał i nie widział nigdy. Tréville zaś, gdy oczy królewskie spoczęły na nim przez chwilę, spojrzenie ich tak śmiało wytrzymał, że zmusił króla do odwrócenia się od niego; poczem Jego Królewska Mość, mrucząc gniewnie, wszedł do swoich apartamentów. — Kiepska sprawa — rzekł Athos z uśmiechem — tym razem jeszcze nie zrobią nas kawalerami orderu. — Poczekajcie tu dziesięć minut — rzekł pan de Tréville — jeśli po upływie tego czasu nie ujrzycie mnie, z powrotem wracajcie do mego pałacu, napróżno bowiem czekalibyście na mnie. Czekali więc dziesięć minut, kwadrans, dwadzieścia minut, a widząc, że pan de Tréville nie pokazuje się, wyszli zaniepokojeni mocno tem, co wyniknąć mogło. Pan de Tréville śmiało wszedł do gabinetu króla i zastał go w bardzo złym humorze, siedzącego w fotelu i bijącego się po butach rękojeścią harapa. Nie przeszkodziło mu to wszakże z największą flegmą zapytać o zdrowie Jego Królewskiej Mości. — Nie tęgie, mój panie, nie tęgie — odrzekł król — nudzę się!... Była to w rzeczywistości najgorsza choroba Ludwika XIII, który często brał dworzan swoich i prowadził do okna, mówiąc: Panie taki a taki, ponudźmy się razem. — Jakto? Nudzi się Wasza Królewska Mość! Czyż Najjaśniejszy Pan nie używał dziś przyjemności polowania? — Piękna mi przyjemność! Wszystko wyradza się, mój panie, i nie wiem, na honor, czy to zwierzyna tropu nie zostawia, czy psy już węchu nie mają. Szczujemy rogacza o dziesięciu gałęziach, sześć godzin upędzamy się za nim, i kiedy go już mamy nieledwie, a Saint-Simon przytyka róg do ust, by pojezdnego zatrąbić, trach! cała sfora leci w inną stronę i puszcza się za dwulatkiem. Zobaczysz, iż zmuszony będę wyrzec się polowania z psami, jak wyrzekłem się polowania z sokołami. O! jestem nieszczęśliwym królem, panie de Tréville! jednego tylko sokoła miałem, i ten zdechł mi przedwczoraj. — Pojmuję tę rozpacz, Najjaśniejszy Panie, wielkie tu nieszczęście, lecz o ile mi się zdaje, pozostało jeszcze sporo jastrzębi i kobusów. — A żywej duszy niema, aby ich uczyła; brak już sokolników, ja tylko pozostałem jeden, znający tę sztukę. Jak mnie nie stanie, już będzie po wszystkiem, polować będą z pomocą sideł, siatek i dołów. Gdybym miał czas wykształcić uczniów! a tak!... od czegóż pan kardynał, który mi obecnie ani chwili spoczynku nie pozostawia, i prawi mi o Hiszpanji, o Austrji, o Anglji! Ale, ale! co do pana kardynała, panie de Tréville, niezadowolony jestem z ciebie! Pan de Tréville oczekiwał tego zwrotu. Znał on króla na wylot; zrozumiał, że wszystkie te skargi były tylko przedmową, rodzajem bodźca, dla dodania sobie odwagi, i że skończy on na tem, na czem chciał zakończyć. — Czemże miałbym nieszczęście niezadowolić Waszej Królewskiej Mości? — zapytał de Tréville, udając najgłębsze zdziwienie. — Tak to, mój panie, spełniasz swój obowiązek? — ciągnął dalej król, nie odpowiadając na zapytanie pana de Tréville — na toż mianowałem cię kapitanem muszkieterów, aby mordowali oni człowieka, podburzali dzielnicę i chcieli Paryż spalić? Spodziewam się, iż wichrzyciele siedzą już w więzieniu i przychodzisz oznajmić mi, że sprawiedliwość została wymierzona. — Najjaśniejszy Panie — spokojnie odpowiedział Tréville — przeciwnie, przychodzę jej domagać się od ciebie. — A przeciw komu? — wykrzyknął król. — Przeciw potwarcom. — A! to coś nowego!... — odezwał się król. — Może mi powiesz, że trzech tych potępieńców muszkieterów twoich, Athos, Porthos i Aramis, wraz z owym bearneńskim młokosem, nie napadło, jak wściekli, na biednego Bernajoux i nie sponiewierało go tak, że prawdopodobnie kona już w tej chwili! Powiesz mi może, że nie oblegli następnie pałacu księcia de la Trémouille i nie chcieli go spalić, co nie byłoby wielkiem nieszczęściem w czasie wojny, boć to gniazdo hugonotów, lecz w czasie pokoju... przykład paskudny. Może zaprzeczysz temu wszystkiemu? — Któż to ułożył tę piękną bajkę, Najjaśniejszy Panie? — spokojnie zapytał Tréville. — Kto mi ją opowiedział? a któżby, jeżeli nie ten, który czuwa, gdy ja zasypiam, pracuje, gdy ja się bawię, który wszystkiem kieruje wewnątrz i zewnątrz w królestwie, we Francji, jako też i w Europie. — Wasza Królewska Mość mówi o Bogu zapewne — rzekł Tréville — gdyż jednego Boga znam tylko, który potęgą przewyższa władzę Waszej Królewskiej Mości. — Nie panie, ja tu mówię o podporze państwa, o jedynym słudze moim, przyjacielu, o panu kardynale. — Jego Eminencja nie jest przecież jego świętobliwością, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Co pan przez to rozumiesz? — Że papież tylko jest nieomylny, a nieomylność na kardynałów się nie rozciąga. — Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że mnie oszukuje i zdradza? Oskarżasz go? Słuchaj, powiedz mi, wyznaj szczerze, że go oskarżasz. — Nie, Najjaśniejszy Panie, ja tylko mówię, że on sam się myli; mówię, że źle jest powiadomiony, że pilno mu było oskarżyć muszkieterów Waszej Królewskiej Mości, dla których jest bardzo niesprawiedliwy, i dlatego z nieczystych źródeł czerpał wiadomości. — Oskarżenie wyszło od pana de la Trémouille, od niego samego. I cóż mi na to odpowiesz? — To tylko mógłbym odpowiedzieć, Najjaśniejszy Panie, że nadto jest on zainteresowany w tej kwestji, aby w niej być świadkiem bezstronnym; lecz dalekim od tego jestem, znam go, jako szlachcica prawego i najzupełniej zdaję się nań, lecz pod jednym warunkiem, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Pod jakim? — Iż Wasza Królewska Mość wezwie go do siebie, sam wybada, bez świadków, w cztery oczy, i że, po odejściu księcia, odwiedzę niezwłocznie Was, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Niech i tak będzie — niechętnie odburknął król — i zgodzisz się na to, co powie pan de la Trémouille? — Tak, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Zdajesz się na jego sąd? — Najzupełniej. — La Chesnaye! — zawołał król — la Chesnaye! Zaufany pokojowiec Ludwika XIII, u drzwi zawsze stojący, wszedł. — La Chesnaye — rzekł doń król — posłać natychmiast po pana de la Trémouille; dziś jeszcze mam z nim do pomówienia. — Czy daje mi Wasza Królewska Mość słowo, iż z nikim widzieć się nie będzie, pomiędzy moją a pana de la Trémouille bytnością? — Z nikim, słowo szlacheckie. — Zatem, Najjaśniejszy Panie, do jutra. — Do widzenia, panie de Tréville. — O której godzinie, jeżeli łaska Waszej Królewskiej Mości? — O której ci się podoba. — Przyjściem zawczesnem obawiam się obudzić Waszą Królewską Mość. — Obudzić?... mnie? Alboż ja kiedy śpię? Nie sypiam już teraz, mój panie; drzemię czasami, i na tem koniec. Przyjdź więc, jak chcesz rano, choćby o siódmej; ale strzeż się, jeżeli muszkieterowie twoi zawinili!... — Jeżeli są winni, Najjaśniejszy Panie, oddani będą w ręce Waszej Królewskiej Mości i postąpisz z nimi, jak uznasz za właściwe. Czy Wasza Królewska Mość ma jeszcze co mi rozkazać? Słucham i spełnić jestem gotów. — Nie, panie, nie, i nie bez racji nazwano mnie Ludwikiem Sprawiedliwym. Do jutra zatem, panie, do widzenia. — Niechaj Bóg strzeże Waszą Królewską Mość. Jakkolwiek nietęgo sypiał król, pan de Tréville gorzej jeszcze spał tej nocy. Wieczorem jeszcze kazał zawiadomić trzech muszkieterów i towarzysza ich, aby stawili się u niego o wpół do siódmej zrana. Zabrał ich z sobą, za nic nie ręcząc, nic nie obiecując i nie ukrywając wcale, że o łaskę królewską dla nich i dla niego kości zostały rzucone. Przyszedłszy do schodów bocznych, kazał im się zatrzymać. W razie gdyby król trwał w gniewie na nich, odeszliby, niewidziani; jeżeli zaś zgodzi się ich przyjąć, lepiej, że będą pod ręką. Wszedłszy do prywatnego przedpokoju króla, pan de Tréville zobaczył la Chesnaya, który oznajmił mu, że wczoraj wieczorem nie zastano pana de la Trémouille w domu, a powrócił zapóźno, aby stawić się w Luwrze, teraz więc przyszedł dopiero i jest właśnie u króla. Okoliczność ta bardzo była na rękę panu de Tréville, upewniło go to bowiem, iż żaden wpływ obcy nie wślizgnął się pomiędzy nim a zeznaniem pana de la Trémouille. Dziesięć minut upłynęło zaledwie, drzwi od gabinetu królewskiego otworzyły się, i wyszedł pan de la Trémouille, a zobaczywszy pana de Tréville, zbliżył się do niego i rzekł: — Panie, Jego Królewska Mość posłał po mnie, aby wypytać, jak się rzeczy miały wczoraj rano w moim pałacu. Opowiedziałem mu prawdę, czyli, że wina była po stronie moich ludzi i gotów jestem wytłómaczyć się panu. Ponieważ spotykam pana, zechciej proszę przyjąć moje oświadczenie i uważać mnie za jednego ze swoich niezmiennych przyjaciół. — Mości książę — odpowiedział Tréville — tak mocno ufałem w twoją prawość, że nie chciałem innego obrońcy przed królem, prócz ciebie samego. Widzę, że nie łudziłem się bynajmniej i dzięki ci za to, że jest jeszcze we Francji człowiek, o którym śmiało można powiedzieć to, co o panu mówię. — Dobrze, dobrze — odezwał się wtem król, który słuchał tej grzecznej rozmowy, stojąc we drzwiach — powiedz mu tylko Tréville, ponieważ przyjacielem twoim się mieni, że i ja także chciałbym do przyjaciół jego się zaliczać, lecz on mnie zaniedbuje, trzy lata blisko nie widziałem go, i widzę tylko wtedy, kiedy sam po niego poślę. Powiedz mu to ode mnie, bo są to rzeczy, których król sam nie powinien mówić. — Dzięki Najjaśniejszy Panie, dzięki — odpowiedział książę — lecz proszę wierzyć, nie mówię tu o panu de Tréville, proszę wierzyć, że nie ci, których Wasza Królewska Mość o każdej godzinie dnia widuje, najwięcej mu są oddani. — A! usłyszałeś, com powiedział, tem lepiej — podchwycił król, stając we drzwiach. — Jak się masz, Tréville, gdzież są twoi muszkieterowie? Powiedziałem ci przedwczoraj, żebyś mi ich przyprowadził, czemużeś tego nie uczynił? — Są na dole, Najjaśniejszy Panie i, za zezwoleniem twojem, la Chesnaye powie im, aby tu weszli. — Dobrze, dobrze, niech przyjdą tu zaraz; niedaleko już ósma, a o dziewiątej czeka mnie wizyta. Idź już, mości książę, ale przedewszystkiem powracaj. Chodź, Tréville. Książę skłonił się i wyszedł. W chwili, kiedy otwierał drzwi, trzej muszkieterowie z d‘Artagnanem ukazali się na schodach. — Pójdźcie tu, zuchy, pójdźcie, muszę was wyłajać — odezwał się król. Muszkieterowie zbliżyli się z ukłonami; za nimi postępował d‘Artagnan. — Cóż, u djabła — ciągnął dalej król — czterech was jest, a w przeciągu dwóch dni uczyniliście już siedmiu gwardzistów jego eminencji, niezdolnymi do walki. To za wiele panowie, za wiele. Gdyby tak poszło dalej, jego eminencja za trzy tygodnie byłby zmuszony starać się o nowe uzupełnienie swoich zastępów, a ja obostrzyć moje rozkazy. Nie mówię, gdyby tak jeden gwardzista przypadkiem: ale siedmiu w przeciągu dwóch dni, to za wiele, powtarzam, za wiele. — Oni też, Najjaśniejszy Panie, przychodzą, pełni smutku i żalu, usprawiedliwić się przed Waszą Królewską Mością. — Pełni smutku i żalu! Hm! — odezwał się król — wcale ja nie wierzę tym obłudnikom, a nadewszystko temu obliczu gaskońskiemu. Chodź no tu, mój panie. Zrozumiał d‘Artagnan, że się to do niego stosuje, i podszedł, przybierając minę jak można najrozpaczliwszą. — Cóżeś mi mówił, że to młodzieniec? to dzieciak, Trévillu, istny dzieciak! I to on tak pokiereszował Jussaca? — I po dwakroć tak pięknie naszpikował Bernajoux. — Doprawdy! — Nie licząc już tego — wtrącił Athos — że gdyby mnie był nie wyrwał z rąk Bicarata, z pewnością nie miałbym w tej chwili zaszczytu złożyć najuniżeńszego pokłonu Waszej Królewskiej Mości. — Ależ to szatan wcielony z tego bearneńczyka, do stu par kaduków! panie de Tréville, jakby to powiedział król, ojciec mój. Przy takiem rzemiośle musi się siłę kaftanów dziurawić i siłę rapirów łamać. A wiadomo, iż gaskończycy zawsze są goli, nieprawdaż? — Najjaśniejszy Panie, muszę to powiedzieć, że nie odkryto jeszcze kopalni złota w ich górach, jakkolwiek cud ten należałby im się od Stwórcy, w nagrodę za mężne popieranie sprawy ojca Waszej Królewskiej Mości. — To znaczy, że gaskończycy i mnie królem zrobili, nieprawdaż, Trévillu, skoro synem swojego ojca jestem? Ha! niech i tak będzie, nie przeczę. La Chesnaye, idź no zobacz, czy przetrząsnąwszy wszystkie moje kieszenie, znajdziesz czterdzieści pistolów; a jeżeli je znajdziesz, to mi je przynieś. A teraz, słuchaj, młodzieńcze, tak, z ręką na sercu, jakże to było? D‘Artagnan opowiedział wypadki dnia poprzedniego ze wszelkiemi szczegółami: jak nie mogąc zasnąć z radości na myśl oglądania Jego Królewskiej Mości, przyszedł do swoich przyjaciół na trzy godziny przed posłuchaniem; jak udali się razem do domu gry, i jak dlatego, że obawiał się uderzenia piłką w twarz, wyszydzony został przez Bernajoux i wreszcie, jak ten swoich drwinek o mało co życiem nie przypłacił, a pan de la Trémouille, który nie zawinił niczem, o mało co nie postradał pałacu. — To dobrze — mruknął król — tak, i książę opowiadał to samo. Biedny kardynał! siedmiu ludzi w przeciągu dwóch dni, i to najdroższych swoich: ale dosyć już tego. Panowie, słyszycie! dosyć: zapłaciliście sobie za ulicę Feron i powinniście już być zadowoleni. — Jeśli Wasza Królewska Mość jest zadowolona — rzekł Tréville — to i my także. — Tak, jestem zadowolony — rzekł król, biorąc garść złota z ręki la Chesnaya, i kładąc je do ręki d‘Artagnana. — A oto — rzekł — dowód mojego zadowolenia. W owych czasach pojęcia godności, dziś tak rozpowszechnione, nie było jeszcze w modzie. Szlachcic brał pieniądze królewskie, bynajmniej nie czując się upokorzonym. D‘Artagnan więc bez żadnych ceregieli schował pieniądze do kieszeni, rozwodząc się w podziękowaniach dla Jego Królewskiej Mości. — No — rzekł król, spoglądając na zegar — a teraz, kiedy już jest wpół do dziewiątej, oddalcie się; bo, jak wam mówiłem, oczekuję kogoś o dziewiątej. Dziękuję za przywiązanie wasze, panowie. Wszak mogę na nie liczyć, nieprawdaż? — O! Najjaśniejszy Panie — jednym głosem wykrzyknęli trzej towarzysze — na ćwierci porąbać się damy dla Waszej Królewskiej Mości. — Dobrze, dobrze, pozostańcie jednak cali, to lepiej, bo będziecie mi użyteczni. Tréville — dodał król półgłosem, kiedy tamci czterej oddalili się — skoro nie masz miejsca w muszkieterach, a zresztą postanowiliśmy, że dla wejścia do zgromadzenia tego trzeba odbyć nowicjat, umieść tego młodzieńca w kompanji pana Dessesarts, twojego szwagra. A! do licha! Trévillu, jak ja się cieszę na myśl o krzywej minie kardynała; będzie wściekły, ale wszystko mi jedno, jestem w swojem prawie. I pożegnał skinieniem ręki pana de Tréville, który dopędził swoich muszkieterów i zastał ich dzielących się z d‘Artagnanem czterdziestoma pistolami. A kardynał, jak powiedział król, wściekły był rzeczywiście, tak wściekły, że przez tydzień cały nie bywał na szachach u króla, co temu ostatniemu nie przeszkadzało najuprzejmiej uśmiechać się do niego i przy każdem spotkaniu najpieszczotliwszym głosem zapytywać: — I cóż, panie kardynale, jak się miewają ten twój biedak Bernajoux i ten nieszczęśliwy Jussac?